quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolat Forest
Saya5 announ.png|Saya Suzukaze - Crystal Invocation Yuniko5 announ.png|Yuniko Landhire - Crystal Invocation Etwar announ.png|Etwar Brune - Crystal Invocation Luka announ.png|Luka Valentine - Crystal Invocation Pernilla announ.png|Pernilla Amor - Crystal Invocation Filly5 announ.png|Filly Highwind - Crystal Invocation Chocolat Forest Spirits Evolution Paths.png|Evolution Paths - Mumar & Pazza Chocolat Forest Spirits Final Evolution Guide.png|Final Evolution Guide - Mumar & Pazza Chocolat Forest Related Campaign.png|Extra Crystals & Mega-Reinvocation Campaign Chocolat Forest Related Campaign Last Day.png|Campaign - Last Day!! Chocolat Forest MP Halved.png|MP Halved! Chocolat Forest Event & Campaign Last Day.png|Event & Special Crystal Invocations - Last Day! Duration: Feb 2nd to Feb 20th, 2014. Event Story Overview "Chocolat Forest" a woodlands created from sweets. The forest flourished with plants and ingredients with magical powers. People from different worlds gathered in search of these ingredients. And every year, a festival is held to celebrate the sweets. But this year, evil witches had appeared; only intentions to take all the sets , chocolate, and even love all for themselves. They must be stopped! To fight off the witches, a strawberry chocolate loving witch girl and a guider of lover stood up. The Battle for sweets was about to begin… Crystal Invokes * (S) (Until Feb 20) * (S) (Until Feb 20) * (A) (Until Feb 20) * (S) (Until Feb 20) * (A) (Until Feb 20) * (S) (Until Feb 20) * (S) (Until Feb 17) * (S) (Until Feb 13) Quests Following the Sweet Scent (☆, Rank 1, 10 MP) Enemies: * Angry Muffin of Fire * Blue Monster Cake * Red Monster Cake *Boss Angry Muffin of Scorching Flames, Crimson Monster Cake Completion Rewards: 1st 3x Valentine Chocolate FInding Magical Chocolate (☆☆, Rank 1, 15 MP) (19,400~20,450 G, 78~84 EXP) Enemies: * Angry Muffin of Ice * Blue Monster Cake * Red Monster Cake *Boss Schivy (Tiny Demon) , Crimson Monster Cake, Angry Muffin of Scorching Flames *Video of 0-crystal run Completion Rewards: 1st, 5th The Garden of Sweets (☆☆☆, Rank 1, 20 MP) Enemies: * Blue Monster Cake * Yellow Monster Cake * Angry Muffin of Ice * Parfait (Girl in Love), Azure Monster Cake, Angry Muffin of Thunderstrike *Video of 0-crystal run Completion Rewards: 1st, 5th, 10th Traps within the Sweet Scent (☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 30MP) Enemies: * Angry Muffin of Thunderstrike * Orpiment Monster Cake * Angry Muffin of Freezing Glaciers * Azure Monster Cake Boss: Pazza (Jealous Witch), Orpiment Monster Cake, Angry Muffin of Thunderstrike *Video of 0-crystal run Completion Rewards: 1st, 5th, 10th , 3rd Perfume of Jealousy, 7th Perfume of Hatred Captivated Sweets (☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 30MP) Enemies: * Crimson Monster Cake * Angry Muffin of Scorching Flames * Angry Muffin of Thunderstrike * Orpiment Monster Cake Boss: Mumar (Demon Girl), Crimson Monster Cake, Angry Muffin of Scorching Flames *Video of 0-crystal run Completion Rewards: 1st, 5th, 10th , 3rd Cake of Greed, 7th Cake of Tyranny Front Page Poll What do you think of the Chocolat Forest event? Terrible! Disappointing So so Decent So good! Category:Events